The Chronicles of Robert Mcroberts
This is the Story of the Life of Robert Mcroberts, from his Childhood, to the Wars hes fought in, to his current life. Early Childhood On July 16, 1680, Robert Owsley was born, to Thomas Owsley and Anne Harris, in Stafford, Virignia colony. Thomas Owsley had immigrated from England a meare Four years earlier, since then he had been given command of a small detachment of state Militia, and had accumulated 650 acres of land to his name. His detachment of men was assigned to defend the Rappahannok River from Native American Attacks. On the 8th of June in 1682, Native Americans attacked Thomas Owsley's Plantation. The Native Americans set fire to the fields, and attacked the house directly. Thomas had a few men over for a night of Gambling when the attack began. They all grabbed muskets and rushed outside. There were five of them against twenty Native Americans. They skirmished for a few minutes with the Natives, until they left. One of Thomas' buddies was mortally wounded, and another two had small wounds. This would have major effects on Robert's life. Thomas felt life in the Colonies was much to dangerous for his son. Robert, along with his Great Uncle William Harris, who was sent with him to keep him safe, boarded a boat for England. Robert arrived at a small town in Somerset county named Stoguersey, he lived with his family there, and eventually became a novice surveyor. When he was fourteen, he set off to make his fourtune in London. Years in London﻿ When Robert arrived in London, he had almost nothing to his name, except he was the son of the Colonist. With what little money he had, he scraped together enough money to get himself a small wharf in London Harbour. He conserved his money well, and within Three years began a newspaper, the London Manifest, which became immensly popular, Robert began saving, and planned to make a Journey back to Virginia and meet his father. On night in a tavern, he met a bloke by the name of Captian Ryan who offered a ride to the New World. He gathered a crew and he and Robert set sail for Virginia in 1701, however, as they were exiting the Thames River, a British Warship approached, by order of the King all merchant vessels capable of Navy service were to be taken. There was a Succession dispute over the throne of Spain, and it had just Erupted into war. Robert Owsley would not be leaving Europe for a good while. The War of Spanish Succession Robert, after seeing the glory won by officers in the Army, decided to enlist. In 1704 at the age of 24, Robert was named a captain in the British Artillery. His first taste of combat was the bloody Battle of Blenheim. French, Spanish amd Bavarian Troops squared off against a smaller Army of British, Dutch, Prussians, and Hessians. He skillfully directed his Artilley in support of his troops, but when Commander John Furgeson, who was in charge of an Infantry Regiment, died, Robert was thrust into his position as all other officers who outranked him were dead or in a very important position. As Robert took command, The Bavarians and French were launching an attack. Most of the left flank was fleeing from the filed, and Robert desperatly attempted to hold them together. Only the Hessian Mercenaries remained, Robert would come to have great admiration for them. Robert reorganized his soldiers and launched a massive counterattack. Just as he was pushing the French back, a bullet struck him in the shoulder, he would be in bedridden for several months because of this, however, the English and Hessian soliders destroyed the French left and outflanked them, causing the army to rout. Robert would be given a position as Lieutenant Colonel, and he would fight in Spanish Flanders and the Low Countries for the greater portion of the War. When it concluded, he was hailed back as his towns Hero. In 1714, after the wars conclusion, he set sail for the New World, however this voyage would not go as planned. Adventures in Algeria The Voyage to the Carribean gone Wrong. Robert's Ship, the Diadem, headed Southwest, towards the Port Royal, Jamacia, where his Ship was going to ressuply then head to the Province of Virginia. A few days into the Voyage, disaster struck. Events that would lead to this had been building up for years in the Barbary Coast of North Africa. North Africa was home to many Muslim Pirates, who would prey on the shipping of European Nations, and take the sailors and passengers as slaves. They offered to stop this, however if the European Nation would pay a certian sum of money every year. The War of Spanish Succession had forced these payments to be ended so they could be used for the War effort. As a Result the Barbary Pirates began preying on English shipping once more. Up Until 1714, the English Medditeranian and Atlantic Fleet which had been blockading French and Spanish ports, had also protected the Merchant vessels. Now that the War in Europe was over, the Pirates took advantage of the lack of the English Warships and began a horrific reign of terror on the English Merchant vessels. Robert as a Slave ''The Diadem﻿ ''was confronted by a Ship in service of the Dey of Algeria. Soon, she was boarded by the Pirates. The crew put up a valiant resistance, but was forced into the Lower decks. Robert Owslley and his crew surrendered to the Pirates. They were boared onto the Pirate's Ship and were forced to watch ''the Diadem ''be burned and sink. Robert Mcroberts was taken to the slave Markets of Algeris, where he was sold as a Slave. He was forced to work in the heat for many long days, until he and his fellow Englishmen who had just became slaves made a Genious plan. In the middle of the night, he and his fellow Slaves, snuck into thier Masters room. The used thier chains to tie the master to his bed posts, then they slipped out of the farm. The Great Escape Robert and his fellow escapee's had devised a daring plan to get back home. They would travel by Land, to the Spanish City of Melila, which was on the shores of North Africa. Then they would use money they toke from thier master in Algeris, to buy for transportation to Algericras in mainland spain. Then they would walk a few miles to the recently won British Possesion of Gilbraltar. The Treaty of Uterct, which ended the War of Spanish Succession, awarded England the Rock of Gilbraltar, one of the most defensive and valuable places in the world. Robert and the Escapee's would then use connections in Gilbraltar to get a ride back to England and freedom. The plan was darring enough, without the fact that they would be hunted down. For Several weeks they evaded capture, but while they were outside of the City of Oran some men approached them. They claimed they had an arrest warrent for him, but Robert attempted to fool them that they were Spanish Merchants, however, Roberts Accent gave him away. Back to England Robert and the rest of the Outlaws were taken to Prision in Algeris. Their old master had died, and they waited in Prison until they would be sold of to new different masters. One day while waiting in Jail, the Jailkeep came up and open his cell. He had in his hand a Letter and a pouch of Gold. The Citizens of Stoguersey had Ransomed Robert back. Robert was shocked, and at first could not believe it. He eventualy went with the Jail keeper and boarded a ship for England. The moment he arrived, he used what money he had left in England to make an Mercenary Army. He hired men from Austria, England, Ireland, Prussia, Spain, France and even a few from Sicily. In 1716 he aquired the Ship, HMS Warrior, and set sail for Algeris. The Last glimse of Algeris Robert and his band of Mercenaries landed in the Harbour of Algeris. Category:Fan Stories Category:Pirates Category:EITC Category:Fan Creations